


There's not a lot I remember (but I remember you)

by JustNo (ElaWritesGays)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream is ooc for fluff purposes, Fluff, Ghostbur is just Ghostbur, M/M, This is a really belated Christmas gift, i guess, no beta we die like men, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaWritesGays/pseuds/JustNo
Summary: Ghostbur has a lot of memories that are no more, and he's learnt to accept it, except when he wants to know.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	There's not a lot I remember (but I remember you)

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a Secret Santa gift in a Discord server, and yes, I am late.
> 
> English is not my first language, I apologize in advanced for any mistakes.

If anyone were to ask Wilbur what had been the nicest thing to ever happen to him you would probably find him admitting that it was dying.

Aside from all the mystery and the fear of death the act of dying was not that bad, of course, there were a lot of things he couldn’t do now, he was limited to being a there, and he couldn’t participate on most of the things his living friends did, but this burdens couldn’t really compare to never changing feeling of dread that had always been in him since L’manburg fell.

He was walking around,staring at the things around him, lost in thought, one thing he learnt about being dead was that unlike the time when he was alive he didn’t think about the future anymore, he didn’t bother to plan ahead, because nothing will change tomorrow, or the week afterwards, things and people, living people will always be moving around, but he, he will still be a ghost no matter what happens, so now he thinks about the past, remembering the time where all he did mattered, when he could feel the change.

Wilbur could only remember a few things, the good things, happy memories, or at least parts of memories that he thought made him happy, out of his brain he could only get half of the whole story, and as much as he sometimes wished to understand what were the people around him talking about he really didn’t want to have his happy memories overshadowed by the bad ones.

Now he saw his life in his head as if it were a movie, if movies were missing big chunks of them, leaving only a blank space in between that’s for sure, but now his head was clear enough to be able to revisit any given memory he had and relive it as if he were there again.

He compensated not having all of his memories with really detailed ones, he now remembered smells, or how the light used to hurt his eyes, the colors of the things around him and every inflexion of someone’s tone, all of that generally followed by chunks of nothingness, but he wasn’t bothered, except for one memory in particular.

It was a conversation, kind of, it was a petition he made long before L’manburg started.

_“Can you ask Dream if he’d go on a date with me?”_

_“He said yes”_

And then nothing.

He could never get used to this blank space.

He stayed, thinking, he didn’t realized he had stopped walking and now stood at the edge of the SMP, and he also didn’t realize there was a certain masked face looking directly at him.

Dream wasn’t doing much right now, he spent most of his days helping chaos to happen, as if it were a hobby of his, but he decided that he was going to rest today, for today he didn’t have causing havoc as part of his plans.

So he just walked around, seeing what else he could do, and failing at finding anything interesting, everyone seemed to be gone, or busy, or both.

And then he saw Wilbur, and wondered what was he doing there, he was always walking around, from L’manburg to the SMP and beyond, but he never stopped and just stayed in one place.

He moved closer to him, catching his attention slightly, but the other still seemed to be lost, he waved a hand and the other blinked, coming back a little.

“Did we… Did we ever go on that date?” He asked, Dream was taken by surprise by the sudden question, but he knew exactly what he was talking about right away . Wilbur knew whatever was the answer it was probably not good since he couldn’t remember, Dream had to decide whether to tell him the truth or make up something on the spot, he decided there was no reason to hide anything anyway.

“We did, but it really wasn’t a date, I took George with me”

“Oh” He said and a flash of disappointment crossed his face but it only lasted a second before returning to his peaceful expression that he used to carry all the time. “Well, I guess that’s why I don’t remember it”

Dream bit his own lip, he had never thought much about that date, he always believed it had been a joke, he didn’t actually think that Wilbur would be disappointed at the outcome, much less that he will consider it a bad memory and forget about it.

Something wasn’t sitting right with him, he had the impulse to make things right for once without a second intention, to give back something to Wilbur, not the general of L’manburg, the outcast thrown away from his own country after the elections, or the man who went crazy and blew everything up.

He was doing it for Ghostbur, he guessed, for him who only had reminiscences of the past, and that wasn’t building anything for himself or anyone anymore, he decided he didn’t want to leave it just like that.

The ghostly figure started turning away from him, ready to continue walking and staring at things as he always did, it was now or never.

“Hey Will” He called, the ghost turned around, eyes fixated on the masked man. “I’m free this weekend, maybe, we could go on a date now? One that you can remember”

Wilbur smiled.

“Yeah, yeah that sounds good"

He did remember the date this time.


End file.
